Por accidente
by mutemuia
Summary: Hay cosas que pasan por accidente, otras, las elegimos nosotros, y unas pocas, simplemente estaban destinadas a ser [AU].
1. Chapter 1

_Sumándome a la iniciativa_ Por accidente _de **aria sm** , **kikitapatia** y **oxybry** —gracias, chicas—, aquí les dejo mi aportación. No dejen de leer sus obras._

 _Inspiradísima en hechos bien reales y verdaderos._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Nakamura sensei lo posee todo, menos las historias que salen de mi cabeza y de mis dedos…

 ** _AVISO:_** _AU y OoC (¿O no?). Serán 'probablemente' tres capítulos, más un epílogo chiquitito. Actualización semanal._

* * *

 **POR ACCIDENTE**

—Hizuri-kun, eres una persona horrible —le dijo ella tan en serio, que por un momento Kuon se sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en primaria y la maestra le estuviera echando la bronca por dejar en libertad las ranas del laboratorio. Bah, mentiría si le negara que tenía razón… Tenía que ser una persona horrible si le encantaba ver cómo los ojos de Kyoko ardían de indignación—. ¡No puedes ir mordiendo a la gente en público! —Pero qué le iba a hacer él... Ese dedo índice, ahí, tan bien puestito frente a su cara, sermoneándolo, tan apetitoso y tan alcance de su boca…

—¿Y en privado? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa demoniacamente traviesa—. ¿Puedo morderte en privado?

Ah, mírala. ¡Se ruboriza como una doncella!

* * *

La noche se había torcido nada más empezar.

Ella solo quería 'encontrarse' con Sho-chan y que la viera así, tan arregladita y bien peinada. ¡Si hasta le había pedido un poco de maquillaje a Moko-san!

Pero noooo. Tuvieron que cruzarse con Yashiro-san, que era sempai de su amiga en la carrera y que venía con ese impresentable. Y acabaron los cuatro en un bareto cualquiera, con música suave, escasa luz y pisos mal fregados, delante de unas cervezas. Así que ahí quedaron, bien muertas, sus esperanzas de intentar conquistar esa noche a Sho-chan.

Ella era una muchacha educada, así que intentó darle conversación al rubio. ¿Tenía que parecer un hada? Pero el tipo no tenía el encanto de Sho-chan, ni su sonrisa esplendorosa. Bueno, sí, era esplendorosa, de acuerdo. ¡Pero no era como la de Sho-chan! Y no hacía otra cosa más que burlarse de ella ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Qué falta de modales!

¿Pero qué diversión podrá encontrar en meterse con ella?

¡Y la había mordido!

Ah, dioses… Kyoko solo quería irse a su casa y olvidarse de esta noche horrible…

* * *

A él, en cambio, le encantaba esa muñequita rezongona y malhumorada, que bebía la cerveza muy despacito. Era extrañamente inmune a las técnicas habituales de coqueteo inocente. Le resbalaban, o quizás…, quizás es que no las entendía… No le reía las gracias, ni los chistes, ni las bromas habituales. Pero tenía sentido del humor, eso sí lo había comprobado. Y una sonrisa preciosísima. Pero no con él. Decididamente no con él.

Oh, vamos, tenía que ser masoquista, de verdad, tenía que serlo para que le gustara tanto estar en el lado receptor de su enojo. O quizás solo le gustara ver en acción a esa pequeña diosa de la ira…

Oh-oh, el dedito admonitorio de nuevo, taaan cerca, tan lindo… Tan al alcance de su boca…

—¡Ñam!

La chica dio un brinco hacia atrás poniendo su dedo a salvo. Yuki y su amiga parpadearon un par de veces. Luego los ignoraron y siguieron hablando.

—¡Hizuri-kun! —Sus ojos prometían el fuego del infierno—. ¿¡OTRA VEZ!?

—Me muero de hambre —le respondió él, la voz enronquecida, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Y así fue como acabó Kuon con un plato de tempuras variadas delante…

Mientras comía —porque sí, tuvo que comérselo todo—, ella susurraba algo sobre la insensatez y la falta de juicio de la juventud de hoy en día…

Masoquista, sí. Confirmado…


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTA ANECDÓTICA:_** _Escrito íntegramente en un avión._

* * *

Kyoko corre, corre, no sea que se le haga tarde. Es extremadamente poco frecuente que su adorada Moko-san tenga la iniciativa de ir juntas al cine, y Kyoko no piensa desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta…

Pero cuando por fin llega —oh, sorpresa—, en vez de Moko-san se encuentra con el rubio de ínfulas antropofágicas.

—¿Eh?

—Hola —saluda él, con las manos en los bolsillos y esa deslumbrante sonrisa de imbécil.

Kyoko lo ignora y mira a ambos lados, luego se gira mirando atrás, otra media vuelta y de nuevo frente a él, ladea un poco el torso mirando más allá de ese pariente lejano de criaturas feéricas, y mira otra vez más a su alrededor sin encontrar ni rastro de su amiga. Ni de Yashiro-san, para el caso, porque si no, ¿qué iba a estar haciendo este aquí?

La sonrisa en la cara del rubio flaquea un poco, perdiendo parte de su efecto, pero soporta estoico el resoplido de decepción de Kyoko —Ah, no, le tembló el ojo.

—Hola —repite él.

—¿No hay nadie más? —pregunta ella.

—Nop.

Y de nuevo, la decepción, esta vez en un suspiro.

Él se remueve, un tanto inquieto, retorciéndose como si le picara la espalda, lo que le vale una mirada curiosa de Kyoko.

¿De verdad?, se pregunta él. ¿Eso va a ser todo su entusiasmo? O quizás, y esto es lo más probable, es que Kyoko no reconozca una encerrona cuando la ve… Ni mucho menos, cuando la sufre —perdón, cuando la vive o experimenta…

Y un instante antes de que Kyoko abra la boca para soltarle un adiós/ahí-te-quedas, Kuon le dice:

—Anda, vamos, que llegamos tarde —y saca de alguna parte (ejem, de detrás de una maceta) una bolsa de papel rebosante hasta los bordes de golosinas y otros surtidos propios de estas ocasiones. Y justo en ese momento, a Kyoko sí que se le abren mucho los ojos al ver tooodo lo que puede caber en una bolsa de ese tamaño—. Es que… —vacila un poco—, como no sabía qué te gustaba, tengo de todo.

—¿Eh?

—Dulces, salados, refrescos con gas, sin gas…

Entonces ella entrecierra los ojos, y lo mira con aquel aire de maestra regañona.

—Supongo que a tu edad sabrás que nada de eso sustituye a una comida adecuada y equilibrada…

—Sííí… —le responde él—. Pero vamos, Kyoko-chan, solo por hoy…

Ella dio un respingo al oírse llamar con tanta confianza. Y bueno, él le puso una cara de súplica (que Kyoko denominó en ese preciso momento 'de cachorrito'), y ella no supo negarse. Además, hubiera sido tremendamente grosero rechazarlo y dejarle desperdiciar así su dinero…

—Bueno…

Y Kuon a su vez, la obsequió con esa sonrisa esplendorosa ( _casi_ como la de Sho-chan, pero _no tanto…_ ).

Más tarde, cuando las hadas empezaron a llenar de luz y magia la pantalla —gracias, Kanae-san, por el consejo—, Kuon robaba vistazos rápidos a Kyoko, disfrutando de la mirada de ensoñación y de dicha que veía en sus ojos.

Y supo, con absoluta certeza, que quería que ella lo mirara así algún día…


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA:** _¡Ya somos más! Se nos unieron **Megumitasama** , **Allerya Windrunner** y **Umichan18**. No dejen de leer sus historias._

* * *

Kuon encontró la forma de colarse en su vida: aparecía en la biblioteca o por la sala de estudios, y más de una vez por su apartamento a las horas de comer, como si fuera un gatito hambriento, sabiendo bien que Kyoko no lo dejaría irse con el estómago vacío. Y él, bueno, él disfrutaba de sus atenciones, de sus reproches y de su tiempo con ella, por más que estuviera confinado a ser algo parecido a un amigo. Pero de momento, con eso le bastaba…

Kyoko, por su parte, aceptó la presencia de Kuon en su vida —porque de pronto parecía estar _en todas partes_ — con la inevitabilidad con la que se suelen aceptar a los amigos molestos. Es un gusto adquirido, se decía, una cuestión de paciencia, se repetía, cuando no entendía su retorcido sentido del humor o esa excesiva afición suya por provocarla o escandalizarla…

Porque lo hacía adrede, eso lo sabía. ¿Pero por qué?

El caso es que ella se fue acostumbrando (gusto adquirido, tal como decía) a su particular idiosincrasia y de alguna manera, él acababa enredándola para más de una partida de rol en su apartamento, cuando ella solo quería estudiar…

—No todo va a ser estudiar y estudiar, Kyoko-chan —le decía él, con esos ojos de cachorrito de resultados funestos para su voluntad…

—Eres una mala influencia, Hizuri Kuon… —contestaba ella, por aquello de mantener la dignidad.

—Sí, sí, me lo dicen mucho —replicó él, guiñándole un ojo—. Anda, tira, y si sacas más de doce, serás capaz de invocar furias y rencores sometidos a tu voluntad…

—Eso puedo hacerlo sin dado ninguno…

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó él, la ceja enarcada y una sonrisa torcida, pero Kyoko pudo ver la misma pregunta en las caras de todos los demás.

—Ejem… —carraspeó ella, tomando el dado en su mano y fingiendo descaradamente que no había oído—. ¿Doce, decías?

Pero claro, la tarde en que Kuon llegó (esta vez, para estudiar de verdad) y la encontró hecha un mar de lágrimas, el chico hizo lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos: le ofreció los brazos abiertos y la dejó llorar.

Solo más tarde, varios paquetes de pañuelos después y mucha paciencia, Kuon pudo sacarle la razón que la había puesto así…

—Sho-chan tiene novia… —dijo ella por fin, con la voz bajita y trémula. Y Kyoko, incluso en su estado, pudo darse cuenta de cómo los brazos a su alrededor se tensaban.

—¿Ese imbécil? —preguntó con voz oscurecida por la ira—. ¿Te gustaba ese imbécil?

—¿Lo conoces? —se atrevió a preguntar ella.

—Lo conoce todo el campus, princesa —"Y especialmente parte de población femenina", pudo haber añadido, pero se mordió la lengua…

—Yo-yo… —empezó a decir Kyoko—. Yo creía… Creía que yo…, que yo era especial para él…

—Y lo eres. Eres especial —dijo él, acariciándole con suavidad la cabellera oscura—. Él no tiene ojos para verlo… —y luego añadió—. Eres especial... Eres especial para mí.

Luego, el silencio…

Él tragó, temiendo haber dicho demasiado y maldiciéndose por permitir que se le escapara. No era el momento oportuno. Ni así ni ahora…

—Tengo que irme, Kuon —dijo ella, como si no lo hubiera oído—. No puedo quedarme aquí… —La voz amenazó con quebrársele de nuevo—. No puedo…, no puedo verlo…

—Te irás —dijo él, con tanta convicción, abrazándola tan fuerte, que Kyoko tuvo que creerle.

* * *

Y efectivamente, en tiempo récord, Kuon se encargó de localizar varias posibilidades. Al final, ambos se decidieron por una estancia predoctoral de tres meses en Okinawa. Iniciaba en breve y le daría a Kyoko la oportunidad sanar su corazón herido, lejos de todo lo que conocía y donde no tuviera que cruzarse con Sho-chan ni por casualidad…

Mientras, él la recogía al salir de clase, y la acompañaba a casa, atento siempre no sea que al rubio desteñido le diera por aparecerse por ahí. Pero lo principal, es que Kuon trataba de ocupar sus horas para que Kyoko no pensara en el imbécil…

—¿No tienes casa? —le despertó la voz malhumorada de Kanae-san. Una vez más, se les había hecho tan tarde que se había quedado a dormir en el sofá. Malísimo para su espalda, por cierto—. Mira, de verdad que no sé lo que estás haciendo… Se supone que tú la am-hfp —Pero un almohadón lanzado a su cara le impidió terminar la frase—. ¡Oye!

—Shhhh —sisea él, haciendo aspavientos con las manos, tratando de que baje la voz—. No digas eso. Nunca —Luego mira hacia la puerta del dormitorio—. Kyoko tiene un superoído como el de Spiderman.

—Kyoko tiene oído selectivo, que es muy distinto —precisó Kanae, en voz más baja, eso sí, y decidiendo no enfadarse con este idiota enamorado—. Escucha solo lo que le interesa.

—Eso es bien cierto… —le concedió él.

—Bueno, hombre —continuó Kanae—, lo que te decía: que no te entiendo. Ella se va y tú… —dejó la frase en el aire, sin terminar…

Kuon casi podía oír la voz del viejo (un amigo de sus padres) en su cabeza…

"Si amas a alguien, jamás la dejarás marchar. Pero si amas verdaderamente, debes dejarla ir…".

—¿Sabes qué? —respondió él—. Pues yo tampoco me entiendo… Pero Kyoko lo necesita —añadió, desplomándose de nuevo sobre el sofá—. Y eso es todo lo que importa.


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOTA:_** _Bueno, 'creo' que al final serán cinco capítulos más un breve epílogo…_

* * *

En Okinawa había más luz. El aire olía a mar y el bosque moría en la playa. Si fuera _un poco más crédula e inocente_ , Kyoko hubiera buscado las hadas que _de seguro_ han de vivir en estas tierras del sur. Pero después de la experiencia del primer día, cuando confundió a un pobre tipo que nadaba tan tranquilo con una criatura del mar, se resignó a que seres místicos y feéricos viven más y mejor en la imaginación que en el mundo real…

Salvo los que son como Kuon…, susurró una vocecita en su cabeza.

Nada más llegar, se cortó el pelo y se lo tiñó de un naranja escandaloso. Su razón sabe que no era más que un pretexto para distanciarse emocionalmente de esa muchacha con el corazón roto. Pero funcionaba. Kyoko se miraba al espejo y _casi-casi_ no se reconocía…

Y allí, entre gente extraña, Kyoko se presentó e inició su trabajo de investigación, que básicamente consistía en iniciarse a la metodología científica de su futura tesis doctoral. Era el mismo idioma, evidentemente, aunque eran otras las hablas y los acentos, y sin embargo, se sentía exótico, casi como si estuviera en otro país, con ese vértigo en el estómago de quien se sabe viviendo la experiencia de su vida… Qué tonta, ¿no?

* * *

Kyoko sonrió cuando un nuevo bip-bip sonó en su bolsillo. Ese era Kuon, por supuesto. Claro que podía ser Moko-san, o Chiori-san, o…, en fin, cualquier otra persona, sí…, pero estadísticamente, basándose en hechos objetivos, cuantificables e indiscutibles, el mensaje tenía que ser de Kuon…

A veces, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse y cerraba los ojos, veía la sonrisa triste con que él le dijo adiós en el aeropuerto, pero ella ya tenía las metafóricas manos llenas tratando de mantener juntos los pedacitos de su corazón como para preguntarse en ese entonces el porqué…

Y ahora, ahora que está lejos, e inesperadamente Sho-chan ya no es su primer pensamiento al despertar, esa pregunta se niega a ser olvidada…

* * *

—¿Me echas de menos? —le dijo la voz al teléfono. Kyoko puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Pues claro —respondió ella—, les echo de menos a todos.

—¿Pero a mí un poco más? —Y Kyoko, ciega y todo, no falló en advertir una sombra de incertidumbre, de humor forzado, en su voz.

—Hablo tanto contigo que no me da tiempo a echarte de menos, hombre...

—Hum… —murmuró él—. Pues entonces tendré que dejar de llamarte para remediarlo...

Silencio.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que decirle cosas así? Cosas que sugerían, que insinuaban que ella era _de verdad_ especial para él…

—¿Kyoko? —preguntó él—. ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Kyoko?

—Síííí —respondió ella, con las mejillas encendidas, vaya usted a saber por qué—, ¡pues claro que te echo de menos, grandísimo tonto!

Su respuesta, la de Kuon, fue veloz como el rayo.

—Yo a ti más…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco (otra vez) y se sintió enrojecer hasta la punta de las orejas.

—Hizuri Kuon, ¿estás comiendo bien? —le preguntó. Siempre se ha dicho que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Un ataque o una maniobra de distracción… Da igual… Lo que sea con tal de que la cara dejara de arderle—. Si me mientes, lo sabré nada más verte —amenazó ella.

Y él rió. Una carcajada vibrante, genuina y sincera. Feliz. Kyoko se llevó una mano al pecho, y por un momento se olvidó de respirar.

Su risa le hacía cosas raras a su corazón…


	5. Chapter 5

Los tres meses pasaron en un suspiro y llegó el momento de regresar a la vida de la que huyó. Shotaro (nunca más Sho-chan) no había dado señales de vida, así que por ahí no habría problema. Es que, para ella, el verdadero problema resultó ser Kuon…

Hasta alguien como Kyoko, sabía que las cosas entre ellos dos ya no eran igual que antes. Algo — _todo_ — había cambiado… De decirse tonterías y mandarse mensajitos, habían pasado a contarse sueños, miedos, esperanzas y toda la historia familiar al completo.

Oh, sí, hablaban durante horas y horas. De acuerdo, esto es una flagrante exageración. Si no, no les daría el día para todo lo demás. Estudian, trabajan, comen (sí, Kuon también), duermen, se sueñan (la temática onírica difiere según quién sea el durmiente…) y efectivamente, se llaman por teléfono. Hablan, sí, y se lo cuentan _casi_ todo…

Menos lo que realmente importa…

* * *

Kyoko cierra los ojos. Kuon le habla, y su voz es como una caricia cálida sobre su piel.

No, tacha eso…

Da igual que provenga del cacharro del demonio que otros llaman teléfono móvil, el caso es que su voz parecía…, parecía… Oh, dioses, sí, una caricia…

—¡A-Adiós! —gritó y le colgó. Kyoko soltó el teléfono, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos.

¡Aaagh! ¿En qué momento se convirtió en una pervertida? Si este chico no ha sido más que un sol con ella (vale, no al principio… Al principio era horroroso) y ella se lo retribuye _así…_

Pero es culpa suya, de él, y no de ella. No se puede ser tan amable con la gente, o empezarán a pensar cosas raras… Cosas raras como las que piensa ella…

Es que Kuon era taaan diferente a Shotaro… ¿Cómo pudo siquiera haberlos comparado? (Oh, espera. ¿Shotaro? ¿Quién era Shotaro?).

Kuon era increíble por sí mismo. No solo era guapo como un pecado (sea lo que sea que signifique eso), y un verdadero príncipe de las hadas en carne mortal, sino que además era hermosísimo por dentro… Kuon le daba lo que Shotaro nunca le dio: un oído atento, un alma generosa y considerada, una amistad sincera… Pero..., pero también esa mirada oscura que a veces veía en él..., como si..., como si deseara robarle la boca...

Shoracha jamás la había mirado así, con hambre de ella, jamás se había preocupado por ella, jamás le había interesado nada de lo que ella... ¡Aaagh! ¡Jamás nada! ¡Nunca! ¿¡Cómo podía haber sido tan rematadamente tonta!? ¿Cómo podía haberse fijado en él y no en Kuon?

Solo los dioses lo saben…

Kyoko no tenía ninguna oportunidad de resistir contra Kuon. Si ella daba alguna señal de debilidad, Kuon se la iba comer viva y ella encima le daría las gracias y todo…

Así que Kyoko hizo lo único que podía hacer: se escondió.

* * *

No lo avisó de que había adelantado su vuelo. No le dijo que ya había regresado. No le contestó al teléfono. Ni siquiera fue a su propio piso. Pidió asilo de emergencia en el apartamento de Chiori y dejó que la batería de su teléfono se agotara para no tener que ver una vez más cómo Kuon intentaba contactar con ella.

Desde su regreso, le costaba respirar, apenas dormía y siempre miraba a todas partes como una loca cuando salía a la calle.

Porque ¿cómo podrías explicarle que te morías por verlo pero que eso mismo te aterrorizaba?

Todo iba a cambiar una vez más. Kuon pondría de nuevo su mundo del revés y ella no sabría qué hacer con su rechazo. O peor aún, si la aceptaba… ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con un hombre como él? Enseguida se cansaría de ella y la abandonaría con el corazón roto en pedacitos tan minúsculos que tendría que usar una lupa para encontrarlos… Así que era mejor fingir que nunca volvió de Okinawa. Sí, dejaría su piso, se iría a vivir al de Chiori, o ¡mejor aún!, se sacaría el pasaporte y saldría del país. Sí, eso es lo más sensato, poner un par de continentes de por medio podría funcionar…

Pero como a los dioses suele gustarles burlarse de los pobres mortales, Kyoko no vio la esquina. Las esquinas están hechas para doblarse, pero claro, los humanos no tienen visión esquinolateral ni de rayos X. Así que Kyoko, creyéndose a salvo, dobló la esquina y ¡patapum!

No dolió, realmente. Unos brazos gentiles la sujetaron cuando rebotó contra un pecho ajeno. Kyoko alzó la vista, y —¡oh casualidad de casualidades!— ahí estaba él… Luciendo esa sonrisa tan molesta que la dejaba ciega...

—¿Así que nuevo look, eh? —dijo él. Ni un reproche, ni un por qué no me has llamado, ni un mal gesto… Solo los ojos brillantes, más verdes que nunca y llenos de luz, y una sonrisa estúpidamente esplendorosísima en la cara, estúpidamente feliz, y definitivamente la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su joven vida…—. Princesa, pareces un hada traviesa… —Ella, aún entre sus brazos, ladeó la cabeza al oírse llamar hada. ¡Ella, un hada! Él entonces se inclinó y le susurró al oído—. Y muy sexi…

Y claro, las rodillas de Kyoko se negaron a seguir sosteniéndola.

Menos mal que siempre hay cerca un príncipe para una princesa…

 **\- * - * - FIN - * - * -**

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Hay epílogo, no se olviden._


	6. Chapter 6

**EPÍLOGO**

—¡Tadaima, Moko-san! —Eso fue lo que escuchó Kanae un domingo por la mañana. Y luego un inusual portazo y unos pasitos rápidos. Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos, intentando despertarse del todo. Estiró la mano para mirar la hora en su teléfono y frunció el ceño, extrañada. Era temprano, bastante temprano… Kanae no esperaba que Kyoko regresara al menos hasta el mediodía. Kuon y ella se habían marchado la tarde antes y Kyoko estaba muy emocionada por pasar la noche bajo las estrellas, en la playa, con el rumor de las olas arrullándola como una canción de cuna. Sin embargo, Kanae no las tenía todas consigo… ¿Dejar a Kyoko con ese tonto enamorado toda la noche? ¿Solos? Aunque en fin…, estamos hablando de Kyoko y Kuon: Kyoko no se entera _de nada_ y él está confinado a la friend-zone.

—Okaeri… —responde, al acercarse a la habitación de su amiga, ahogando un bostezo y anudándose el cordón de la bata—. ¿Qué tal te fue en la acamp… —Pero la palabra murió en sus labios al ver el estado de Kyoko.

Despeinada era decir poco. Tenía además los labios enrojecidos, los ojos turbios y su pelo era un nido de pájaros lleno de arena. Y había también unas marcas oscuras en su cuello, mal disimuladas por la camiseta que llevaba.

—¡Solo me ducho y me voy! —exclamó ella y la muda limpia que acababa de sacar del armario se le cayó al suelo—. V-Volveré para la cena…

—Ajá —dijo Kanae, apoyándose contra el quicio de la puerta—, ¿así que al final el chico encontró el valor?

—N-No sé de lo que hablas, Moko-san… —le respondió ella, con las mejillas encendidas, mientras se retorcía intentando disimular los chupetones del cuello.

—Ya, ya… —Kanae agitó una mano en el aire—. Y yo voy, y me lo creo…

* * *

Tiempo después, cuando por fin se fueron a vivir juntos, con las bendiciones de quienes los querían y apreciaban, Kyoko y Kuon se desploman, exhaustos, en un sofá desvencijado, rodeados de las cajas de mudanza. Es un caos, pero un caos feliz, promesa de la nueva vida en común que comenzaban hoy.

—No puedo creer que al final lo hayamos hecho —dice Kyoko, acurrucándose contra Kuon, que le pasa el brazo por encima para acomodarla junto a él—. Y pensar que todo empezó por accidente.

—No fue por accidente —le responde él—. Un accidente es tropezar por llevar tacones. O darte de narices contra una puerta de cristal que no sabías que estaba ahí. Esto, princesa —abrazándola más fuerte—, tú y yo, esto es el destino.

Y cuando Kyoko alzó el rostro para encontrar su mirada enamorada, supo que Kuon tenía toooda la razón.

Las cajas, por supuesto, tuvieron que esperar hasta el día siguiente…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Gracias a todos por apoyar este AU de la vida real ;)_


End file.
